


Kamen Rider Turbo

by selocon



Category: Kamen Rider Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selocon/pseuds/selocon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man with a family legacy must live up to the challenge and save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamen Rider Turbo

_Nabasen. Wreck, the worst situation a driver can be in. Evil spirits, invisible to normal people, cause these wrecks, and try to kill a many as they can. TURBO, an organization dedicated to stopping the Nabasen and protecting people, created the technology to turn an ordinary human into a warrior to fight these spirits. A warrior of justice, a Kamen Rider!_  


A man drives a car down a dark street, the car appears to be expensive, having a plush interior and deeply tinted windows. He sings along to the radio, as a dark figure steps out onto the street behind him, holding one hand up. He continues at his normal speed, rounding a curve, and everything goes black.  


Kenta gasps, sitting straight up in his hospital bed, looking around. As expected, everything is white, and he struggles to slow his racing heart down, when a doctor walked in. “Tanaka-san, you’re awake!” Kenta looks up at him, confused, “what do you mean I’m awake?!” The doctor chuckled. “About a year ago, there was a bad car wreck, you nearly died and have been in a coma for a year.”  


Kenta looked shocked, shaking his head. “I remember black just suddenly, I was driving, then black.” The doctor smiled, and nodded to some clothes on a nearby chair. “It was that fancy belt that kept you alive we suspect, course we cannot be sure.”  


Several hours later, Kenta is waiting on a train, which he was told would take him back to Tokyo. From there he’d hail a taxi to take him home, hopefully. He looks at the mysterious belt buckle in his hands, he notices that one side has what looks like a keyhole, and the majority of the thing is red. “How is this a belt?” He asks, before looking around, then holding it to his waist, where straps come out of each side, and connect in the back.  


He’s shocked, and stares at it, not noticing the black car pulling up nearby. Inside the car, am older male watches a television set into the headrest of the driver’s seat. The screen shows a warrior, with the driver on its waist, fighting something at the scene of a car wreck. It snaps to the scene of Kenta fiddling with the driver. “So...there’s the new Turbo.”  


A group of cars pulled up, and three guys emerged, heading to Kenta. “Kenta Tanaka?” One said, and as Kenta turned around, another nodded. “We are from TURBO, we can’t explain here.” Kenta shook his head, and took off running. He looks back and realizes he can run faster than any human alive. _What is happening to me?_ Is his only thought as he stops, and looks around, seeing a red and black figure in the street behind a car.  


What is that thing? He thought, as he watched it raise an arm and move towards the car. “No!” He shouted, running forward to intercept the thing. He neared it, and punched, knocking the thing off it’s feet and stopping the energy strings headed for the car. “Who are you?!” It asks, as Kenta stops, and turns around. “Kenta Tanaka, the one who’s gonna stop you!”  


He looks at his driver, searching it for an activation switch, when the three cars from earlier pull up, and two of them have guys step out and start shooting. The older man walks up to Kenta, and nods towards his car. “Come on, there is something you need to know.” They get back in and speed off, as Kenta turns to watch the thing and the guys fighting it, fade as they get further away.  


“Your father, he headed our company for 37 years, and that driver was his, and he fought the Nabasen, like you will too.” Kenta turned his head to give the guy a look. “Um...no I won’t, I don’t know what these Nabasen are, nor how to fight them.” The man chuckled as they pulled into a parking lot. “Everything you need to know is in your office on the fifth floor.”  


Kenta stepped out of the elevator as it dinged for the fifth floor, and was lead down the hall to an office that had a wall of windows, and overlooked Tokyo Harbor. In the far left corner of the room was a beautiful keyaki wood desk. On it there was a manilla envelope obviously thick with papers, and a glass orb.  


He walked around it, and sat in the chair, smiling. “I could get used to this!” He had changed into some clothes at his home before fighting that thing, and could now see with his glasses. “I’ll let you get settled in.” The man said as he left, and Kenta opened the first drawer of the desk. Inside he found what looked like a key box, but this one appeared to be attachable to his belt.  


He opened it and poured the contents out onto the desk. Inside were Red, Green, and Purple marbles, and a red toy car that looked like the ones Kenta played with as a boy. There was also an Orange metal key with a blue T on it, and he looked down at his driver. “I wonder…” He placed it in the side, and turned, as the driver called out. “Turbo!” There was a sound like spinning tires, a flash of light, and then he appeared transformed.  


“What the?!” His suit had a car themed helmet, an orange body with blue highlights and black armor on the legs. “Is this what father was doing all my life, the reason he never came home?” He shook his head, and turned the key back to it original position, and pulled it out, as his suit disappeared.  


He sat down and looked as the papers in the envelope, seeing that they were just business stuff. He looks next at the car, and places one of the marbles, the red one, on top, and almost jumps out of his seat in shock at what happens. The car drives off the table to hover in front of his face, and makes a Roadrunner “beep beep!” Before flying back to rest on the table, where Kenta poked at it.  


“You’re kinda cool, remind me a lot of cars I used to play with as a child.” A revving of its engine in response was all Kenta got before someone stepped through the door. “Tanaka-san, sorry to interrupt, I… Kenta!” The young man said, running to hug Kenta, who took the hug awkwardly, before recognizing the voice.  


“Eiji? Himura Eiji? The same one I grew up with?” Kenta asked, even though he knew it had to be his old friend. “Yes, I thought you were gonna die when your father told me the news about the accident.” The two hugged again, before Kenta got down to business. “What is it you need?”  


“Well, sir, there are reports of nabasen attacks.” Eiji said, turning the orb on Kenta’s desk, as Kenta got his first good look at what his friend had become. His short black hair was slightly messy, and he, unlike most people at TURBO, wasn’t dressed in a suit. Instead he wore a dark grey T shirt with a black leather jacket and jeans, a simple outfit that at the same time somehow portrayed a businessman.  


The orb projected a map onto the wall across from Kenta’s desk with a blinking dot in the square. “Shall we dispatch the foot soldiers to investigate?” Eiji asked, watching Kenta go over to his desk and pick up the Turbo key, and run out. “I got this one!” He called over his shoulder, and put the key in his driver. “Henshin!” He called out as he transformed and sped off towards the center of town.


End file.
